Research from the current grant indicates that provision of contingent rewards increases children's compliance with recommended preventive dental programs, whether the program is professionally delivered in schools or self-administered at home. Focus in the renewal grant is on three issues: 1) increasing effectiveness of rewards, 2) reducing costs of rewards and 3) maintaining long-term compliance after withdrawal of rewards. Two consecutive experiments are planned. Experiment I requests 475-525 7th-graders to use acidulated phosphate fluoride mouthrinse daily for 20 weeks at home. Three methods are used to supplement contingent rewards in order to increase acceptance: 1) postcard recall, 2) "action instructions", and 3) combined postcard recall and action instructions. Contingent rewards alone are used as a fourth, control condition. Each condition is used in one urban and one suburban school. Experiment II requests 725-775 7th-graders to use a fluoride mouthrinse at home daily for 40 weeks over two school years. Three less expensive rewards programs are assessed: 1) small, immediate rewards every two weeks for 12 weeks; 2) a single, large reward after 12 weeks; 3) small, immediate rewards at only 2, 6, and 12. The current rewards schedule is used as a control condition. All conditions will include postcard recall and/or action instructions, if they are found effective in Experiment I. After week 12, rewards are stopped in all four programs, providing 28 weeks to test for long-term compliance under non-reward circumstances. Again, each condition is used in one urban and one suburban school. To facilitate carryover, children in all conditions are instructed in "self-reinforcement" procedures. Measures will be made of: 1) overall acceptance of required procedures and 2) experimental, demographic, attitudinal and personality characteristics of children who accept and those who do not accept procedures. Data from the study will facilitate decisions about methods for persuading children to use anti-caries agents at home and about long-term effects of these methods.